


Это Сделал Дворецкий

by what_ho_gentlemen



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_ho_gentlemen/pseuds/what_ho_gentlemen





	Это Сделал Дворецкий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Butler Did It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056) by [Blackletter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackletter/pseuds/Blackletter). 



\- Пакуйте чемоданы, Дживс. Мы уезжаем.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Скорей, скорей! Нельзя терять время!  
\- Я так понимаю, произошло какое-то препирательство, сэр?  
\- Нет, но скоро произойдет. Плевать на всё, Дживс, забудьте об идеальных складках, просто запихните эти как-их-там в чемодан и давайте отправляться, пока они Вас не арестовали.  
\- Не арестовали меня, сэр? Почему меня должны арестовать?  
\- Ну, знаете, как обычно бывает в книгах. Когда совершается преступление, первым делом говорят, что это сделал дворецкий.  
\- Сэр, но я не дворецкий.  
\- Да, я знаю, но так как Сеппингс в отпуске, Вы всё-же заменяли его вчера вечером, так что, когда приедет полиция, Вы станете их главным подозреваемым.  
\- Я уверен, что моя невиновность быстро станет явной, несмотря на литературную традицию, сэр. Как только факты будут установлены, я думаю, настоящий преступник будет разоблачен.  
\- Да, но, тут тоже могут возникнуть проблемы, Дживс.  
\- Неужели, сэр.  
\- Вполне.  
\- Я немедленно пригоню машину, сэр.  
\- Очень хорошо, Дживс.


End file.
